


Lamborghini Gallardo

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker's ass and Spiderman's are the same. It takes one week for Flash to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamborghini Gallardo

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching the movie with a friend (months ago, but only went about writing it now) and all she says is: look at his ass. And then I do. And well, it's a nice ass. So this happened. It's not as crack as it seems ... just stupid and cute ... well, and a bit creepy, I guess.

Flash is eating his dinner while watching TV (like he usually does) and then Spiderman is there and he’s just looking at the guy. And the he’s on the floor and okay, so Flash, looks at his ass. It’s a nice ass. Flash is comfortable enough with his manhood to admit he likes looking at other guys asses.

And anyway, this is a one-time thing. It’s not like he’ll ever see Spiderman (his ass) again. It’s totally cool.

Two days later he’s at school and Parker is picking up his books, which fell (no, Flash was not involved) and suddenly his ass is… just there. And it reminds him a lot of the ass he just saw two days earlier on his TV.

But this is stupid. So, Spiderman and Parker both have a nice ass. There’s nothing wrong with it. They’re nice asses and so very obviously not the same.

Except whenever there’re images of Spiderman on the Internet he starts looking at them (his ass) with more attention and the next day does the same to Parker (yeah, it’s a bit creepy, but it’s possible the guy he bullied during a lot of time has now superpowers. He has to know.).

After just one week he concludes that it is the same ass.

Now what is he supposed to do with this information? What he always does, of course. Confront Parker.

It goes well, or as well as it can go in these circumstances. Flash promises not to tell and on the other hand Peter (yeah, he dropped the Parker) shows him his tricks. It makes him a little jealous but hey, how many other guys can say they hang out with Spiderman? After a few weeks it stops being awkward and starts being fun and they make plans besides him ogling Spiderman (not his ass).

“Hey, how did you figure it out?” Peter one day asks him with a smile on his face.

Flash has no idea what to say except “your ass” which is, of course, what he says. Damn it, brain!

“My ass?” Now Peter just looks confused and that should not be cute. Ogling asses is one thing, faces is another.

“Yeah, your ass,” Flash answers, “it gave you away.”

“My ass… gave me away?”

“Yeah!”

There’s silence for some seconds until, “how?”

Flash really doesn’t want to answer but once again his mouth works without him telling, “you both have the same.”

“Me and Spiderman have the same ass? I mean, that makes sense, since, you know, we’re the same person.”

“So you know. Your ass gave you away.”

“Right. Because me and Spiderman have the same ass. The same ass that you’ve looked at so many times that you could recognize it everywhere?” Now there’s a smirk on his face and it is not fair because it’s making Flash blush. Flash doesn’t blush. Ever.

“No! I only did it because… You both have nice asses…” He ends in a whisper and he knows he’s blushing harder than ever, but again, what can he do?

“It’s okay,” Peter says and Flash looks into his face to see he isn’t the only one blushing, “you’ve got a nice ass too.”

And then they kiss and Flash does the only logical thing he can think of. He puts his hands on Peter’s ass.


End file.
